pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nectaria
-- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 18:58, 20 November 2011 Gender Hm, it seems you know to detect gender. I could use assistance in finding which Pokémon have their gender confirmed and which have not. Energy ''X'' 10:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your message, Energy X! The japanese version is the only version that confirm a pokemon's REAL '''gender. Other dubs like french, spanish, dutch, portuguese, danish e.t.c. cannot confirm a pokemon's real gender for example Ash/Dawn's Aipom (before she evolved into Ambipom) is female but the english dubbers or other dubbers in some other countries thought that Aipom is a male -_-. Nectaria (talk) 00:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Great You made useful edits to Pokémon wiki pages. They are appreciated. Hope you will continue to do so--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 08:45, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your message, Monfernape! I will edit more pages later. I'm busy with other sites now. Nectaria (talk) 08:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Gender difference Wow, it did not exist until Gen IV? Um... I have to say that I was not informed about it. DragonSpore18 and I put the gender differences in Character Pokémon articles, so could you remove them? '''Energy ''X'' 22:27, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I think you need to play the videogames from Gen II and III to see that Gender Difference did not exists until Gen IV. All Female Pikachu from Gen II and III did not have a heart shape tail. It's better to read this page. Nectaria (talk) 11:22, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I wish I could get those games, I am still thinking of ways to get them. Anyway, when you get the chance of reviewing the gender, if, for some reason, the gender is not (correctly) specified, just remove the parameter instead of changing it to Unknown. Energy ''X'' 15:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) So, you didn't get those game? OK! Have you read the Adventures/Special manga? Yellow owned a female Pikachu named Chuchu prior to the GSC saga and her tail is straight like a male Pikachu's! Nectaria (talk) 20:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Uh, haven't, but I believe you. Plus, I am thinking once I have done a majority of episode plots, I should focus on manga. :Well, it seems you read manga. Could you concentrate on editing those kind of pages, maybe even add a plot or two? Energy ''X'' 20:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :OK, Thanks for your reply! I will edit those pages later but not now. Nectaria (talk) 20:23, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Template Ah. I see you are interested. Normally I do that, but I will leave the adding of characters to you. Anyway, I hope you know how the template is organized. Energy ''X'' 10:40, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Episode appearances Ah, it is because the templates do not have the script for Pokémon Chronicles season (or any other special episode). Well, it would seem I'd have to add them. However, it is not needed to add to the rival pages (like Casey or Ritchie), we just add them to minor characters, which they are not. Energy ''X'' 21:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) OK, I know they're special episodes not normal episodes but why you can't add special episodes to the EpisodeAppearMid template? I looked at history of this template and the movies are also listed too: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:EpisodeAppearMid?diff=478898&oldid=478896 0_0 --Nectaria (talk) 21:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Duplica is also a minor character then why is episodes appearances listed here? Same with Todd too! Nectaria (talk) 21:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Why yes, they are minor characters, as you said, so the template stays. Also, I configured the template, so Chronicles episodes are included. Energy ''X'' 21:31, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I think removing episode appearance for a minor character or a rival's page is not a good idea. I'm going to undo the episode appearance page you have made. Sorry! Then why the heck are these templates created? -_- Nectaria (talk) 21:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well, they are designed for only for minor characters. If we would put them for rivals, such as Gary Oak or Paul, the list would be overpopulated; let it stay as it is. And, I can only say that these templates substitute refererence tags, which (professional) wikis do. Since this is not applied here, this is our best bet. Energy ''X'' 21:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ritchie is only a League Rival not a Main Rival like Gary, Paul and Trip. Main Rivals appeared in more episodes than League Rivals. Casey is more a minor character than a rival because she only battled Ash once in her debut episode and she lost. She never battled Ash again in the Johto League (she never entered in the League). -_-. Nectaria (talk) 22:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, you are correct in this. But there are other criteria to define rivals. I believe this should be taken to the talk page instead. Energy ''X'' 22:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::A-ha! Look what I found!: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tobias?diff=next&oldid=422000 It's interesting how YOU added the episode appearances of Tobias and later you decided to remove it because he is a League Rival? It seems you forgot that it was added by you *roll eyes*. --Nectaria (talk) 00:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Badges This is still a test phase. Once the vote for keeping it passes (which will be done in a week or so), then will the badges be amplified. Energy ''X'' 17:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC) OK, Thanks for reply me, Energy X! I can't wait to see the new badges ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 17:58, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring Instead of warring with Energy X, please contact him on his talk page so that you two can get past what appears to be a silly dispute. Please be respectful of Energy X, we're all here to edit for the better of the wiki, hostility will not be tolerated. OK, I will contact him later not now! I'm busy with editing other pages >_<. Nectaria (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad to see you guys managed to come to an agreement. c: Hope to see you continue editing with us! Reply All right. We're all civil here (or try to, at least). Energy ''X'' 17:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC) FOB Hey, can you give your opinion here on the fight of Skelp and Carbink on the main page? Energy ''X'' 23:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... OK, I will try! Thanks! Nectaria (talk) 23:14, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Manga My knowledge of manga is limited. Although I did insert the first two plots. Well, from one of the sites I've seen, they don't have those pages, so it is likely fan-made manga, meaning I'll have to delete them. Anyway, I'd like some feedback on the manga plots I've written. (RGB001 and RGB002). Also, do you know of any sources where I can get images, without violating copyright? In addition, are you aware of any sites that list English names (the ones I have present translated Japanese, like VS Mew or somesuch). Energy ''X'' 21:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) OK, I knew those character's page are from some fan-made manga! So, you want to get images from some chapters of Adventures manga from some other site? I'm not sure if can help you but there is a site called jb2448.info and it has scans from Adventures and other pokemon manga. Nectaria (talk) 21:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hm, I was wondering, which official Pokémon manga are there? It can't be just Adventures, right? Energy ''X'' 21:01, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Adventures is NOT 'the only official manga that exists! The other official manga are The Electric Tale of Pikachu (a manga adaptation of the anime), Magical Pokemon Journey (a shojo manga), Diamond and Pearl Adventure (based on DPPt videogames), Pocket Monsters (the one with Red and Clefairy), How I Became a Pokemon Card (based on TCG cards that tell a story about the pokemon featured on the cards), Ash and Pikachu (another manga adaptation of the anime), Golden Boys (based on GSC videogames), Many different manga adaptations of the movies etc. Did you know that we have this page? Nectaria (talk) 06:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Redirect Good. It seems you learned how to convert redirects. 'Energy ''X'' 14:47, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for answering me, Energy X ^_^! I have seen many bad edits that Lucasmoura have made like copying content from Bulbapedia -_-. Nectaria (talk) 14:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC)